Friendster
by averageteenhunger
Summary: She just happens to have a picture of a topless Sasuke on her profile, So what? Big deal. *Sasusaku*.


**Summary:** She just happens to have a picture of a topless Sasuke on her profile, So what? Big deal. Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny, okie dokie? Especially friendster, but I do have an account!

**Warning:** Crazy stuff ahead.

* * *

What do you guys think a normal teenager would have nowadays? I made a little list about what I think that most teens have:

**-Cell phone**! – Come on! You know what it's for!

**-Mp3/Mp4/iPod** – yup, I love these babies…

**-Computer** – Man, I can't live without these!

**-Yahoo messenger/AIM** – Chat! A connection to the other side of the world!

**-A FRIENDSTER ACCOUNT**- Oh, yeah, you can't forget about that! Teens all around the world manage to have their own accounts and this, my awesome readers is where our story starts!

* * *

**Monday**

A blonde girl with a high ponytail was seen rushing through the halls of the infamous Konoha High, long blonde locks swishing in front of her cerulean blue eyes as she calls for the attention of her best friend, the **president** of the school body, the **top student** and one of the **prettiest** girls in Konoha, Sakura Haruno.

"Billboard Brow!" The girl stopped in front of her best friend trying to catch her breath that flew away as she was running earlier.

"What is it Ino pig?" inquired the oblivious girl.

"You're in big trouble, If the fan girls see what you did in your profile!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about,"

"What? You mean you didn't do that? Who did it then?" Ino asked confused

"Ino, I don't really get you at all" Sakura was already confused as hell

"Your Fri-" Ino was cut off by a loud squeal of anger

"HARUNO!! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID YOU GET THE PICTURE? TELL ME!!" another girl, a red head with a very uncanny hairstyle and blazing red eyes that was adorned with thick framed glasses came rushing in shrieking her lung out.

"What the hell do you mean Karin? What pic are you saying?" Sakura asked annoyed, its getting irritating when people accuse you of something you have no idea about.

"That Topless picture of Sasuke that is your latest Background! " Ino shrieked, oh damn everybody heard her.

"WTF? I don't know anything about that!" Sakura brought out her Macbook and opened her Friendster account and there on her account's background was a **SEXY topless picture of Sasuke Uchiha**, You might be asking, Who the fuck is Sasuke Uchiha anyway, he isn't a Sex god, is he? Oh but he is! Sasuke Uchiha, Is the **Vice-president** of the student body, the **star player** of the Basketball Team and the **Captain** of the Swim Team, oh did I mention that he was one of the most **handsome** boys of Konoha High? Well, he is.

"SEE THAT?! NOW TELL ME, WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" Karin was again, shouting like there's no tomorrow.

"I don't fucking know, okay? I didn't do th-" Sakura cut herself off as she was struck be a thought.

'_That jackass did it! again!'_ She thought. She stomped to her classroom where she saw the 'jackass'

"Sasuke Uchiha!What the fuck did you do? Do you want your fangirls to scratch me to death?! " Sakura hissed at the boy, she attracted quite a number of people.

"Hn, I just thought it would be neat for my **girlfriend** to have a picture of me in her account." Sasuke told her smugly.

"Girlfriend?! I am not your girlfriend!"

"Babe, you're in denial." Sasuke stood up and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Sakura and their spectators were left staring with a few jaw drops.(Me:sounds like candy, yum)

"Sasuke! You are so infuriating!" The girl stomped of the classroom her face red with either fury or was it embarrassment.

Oh…Oh! I forgot to tell you that Sakura hates his playboy guts!

* * *

**Tuesday**

The lovely Tuesday came, after that embarrassing and annoying act that Uchiha had done she tried changing her Background but she was so distracted that she wasn't able to change it, so, in a more simple explanation; she didn't bother changing it anymore.

Anyway, she was lounging on her canopy bed Macbook in hand, she finished all her home works and researches for the day so she thought of visiting her account, as she finished typing her email address and password she pressed the button with the words 'log in' on it, a prompt told her that the password that she typed was invalid.

Sakura was confused, she tried typing it once more yet again it said that it was invalid; she was annoyed, what happened to her password? How was she to open her profile? And most importantly, who changed it? Honestly, she doesn't have a clue of who the culprit is.

'Cause this angel has flown away from me, leaving me in drunken misery; I should have clipped her wings and made her mine, for all eternity.'

The sound of her phone entered her ears; she saw it resting on top of her cherry wood study table, It's mild vibrating shook some of her pencils that were scattered on top of the said table. She picked up the phone and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice rang inside her room as she spoke.

"Hey babe" A smooth deep voice of a male answered her.

"Sasuke?"

"What? No –kun?"

"Shut up, what do you want?"

"If I said YOU, what would you do?"

"Argh, stop playing with me and tell me what you want?!" Again she was getting irritated

"Hn, fine, are you wondering what your password is?"

"Ugh! It was you who changed it? Tell me what's the password?" She demanded

"Hn, if you really want to know it's '_The Uchiha Matriarch'_" after that the line went dead.

"Aaah! He hung up on me! Damn you Uchiha!" She was pulling at her hair…a little too hard; she went to her laptop and typed in her 'password' and viola! It opened.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Ah, another Computer learning Session with Kabuto-Sensei would be the sentence most juniors from Konoha High would utter. Hey, learning about Computers is fun but not when you have a **gay-for-your-physics-teacher-Orochimaru** was your Sensei.

Going back, unfortunately for Sakura and the gang, they were to have Computer next before Physics, ugh, they'll be forced to pass a note for Orochimaru-Sensei…again! Seriously, the notes were disgusting! They have… **KISS MARKS**! Um…that is swell! Isn't it?

"Ugh, this is so boring"

"Hey, forehead! Sign in on your Yahoo Messenger" Ino whispered so as not to be heard by their Sensei who was unusually (not) talking about how great '**Orochimaru-sama**' is.

* * *

** Messenger world **

_Cherryhaired beauty is online_ (Sakura)

_Blondilicious beauty is online _(Ino)

_Purplelavender beauty is online _(Hinata)

_Chocolove beauty is online _ (Tenten, Ino made her name)

_Temablondie beauty is online _ (Temari)

_**Cherryhaired beauty**__: Man dis is soooo boring._

_**Blondilicious beauty**__: yeah, he's toking abt that MJ agen_

_**Purplelavender beauty**__: Ne, guys, I gave ol of u a commnt in frendster_

_**Chocolove beauty**__: Ooh! I love comnts!_

_**Temablondie beauty**__: speaking of friendster, I heard from gaara that Sasuke messed with ur account agen last nyt Sak._

_**Blondilicious beauty: **__Again? That is sooo sweeeeeet!_

_**Purplelavender beauty**__: I rily think Sasuke-san rily liks u_

_**Chocolove beauty**__: Yeah! I saw him looking at you at volleyball practice everyime!_

_**Cherryhaired beauty**__: That bastard doesn't lik me,that would b dsgustng! _

_**Blondilicious beauty: **__I'm going to open your account! I wanna see if anything changed!_

_Cherryhaired beauty is offline_ (Sakura)

_Blondilicious beauty is offline _(Ino)

_Purplelavender beauty is offline _(Hinata)

_Chocolove beauty is offline _ (Tenten)

_Temablondie beauty is offline _ (Temari)

* * *

The blonde eagerly opened the pink haired girl's account she looked at the things written in her friend's profile but she saw that nothing changed it was all in place, she was about to close the profile when something near the primary picture at the top made her grin maliciously, there inside a speech balloon which was called a shout was a text that clearly threatened the life of Sasuke's fan clubs, written on it were the words

'_Uchiha Sasuke is the property of Haruno Sakura' _

"Gee, Sakura I didn't know you were possessive, I already know Sasuke is, but you? I should've known." Ino taunted her best friend

"Argh! That damn Uchiha boy is going to get it later lunch!" Sakura was livid.

* * *

**Thursday **

Lucky for Konoha High Students, they don't have classes every Friday so technically, Thursday Nights are Heaven!

"C'mon Ino, we're leaving!" Tenten was billowing on Ino's front door.

"Wait a sec will ya?" The blonde answered hotly

"Argh,cmon! We'll be late! " Temari was honking her car's horn

"Alright, I'm here!" Ino was ecstatic, I mean, sleepover at the Hyuuga's was truly an event to be excited about you know.

"We have to pick up Sakura too" Tenten said as she helped Ino put her things in the car.

"Oh! Sakura said that she already has a ride!" Ino exclaimed quite suspiciously

"With whom?" Temari asked

"Sasuke!"

"You. are. lying. " Tenten said to her "This is definitely a set up!"

"Well, yeah, so?"

"We like it!...mwahahaha" Both Tenten and Temari joined Ino's Evil laugher, they drove to the Hyuuga Mansion laughing with pure malice.

* * *

**With Sakura…**

"Damn it! Those girls better have a good reason for ditching me and not picking me up!" Sakura was walking to the Hyuuga Mansion, because her Best-damn-friends 'forgot' to pick her up.

She was cursing and stomping on the sidewalk when a particularly loud honking sound brought her out off her senses. She looked to her side and found Uchiha Sasuke inside a sleek black 2007 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano

"Hn, want a ride?"

"And give you a chance to molest me? No way."

"Even if I want to, you wouldn't let me," Sasuke's voice actually sounded so sad, but Sakura shrugged it off as mere imagination.

"Damn right."

"So, are you going in or not?"

"Um, I guess I do need a ride…" Sakura entered the luxurious car almost afraid to taint it with her presence. The two rode in silence to the mansion just the sound of the radio which, to her surprise plays a mellow rhythm.

"Why won't you date me?" Sasuke suddenly blurted out but he sounded so serious.

Sakura was shocked, thoughts running through her mind, she didn't know what to answer. Why won't she date him? Why do you hate him? What ever happened? She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, so she said the closest and safest thing she knew,

"You don't really like me…why bother?"

It had started to rain, the road was barely visible, and the pour of the rain from the dark skies seemed ethereal, rain drops hit the window she was staring at creating a solemn, quiet atmosphere. After her statement has been released, the car came to a halt, stopping just beside the sidewalk.

"You're afraid…afraid that you'll get hurt." Sasuke said

Sakura was frozen, she realized that what he said was true, She was afraid to like, to love him! She's afraid that it would hurt her. She wanted to run away, she wanted to go somewhere far from Sasuke, it hurts her that he can figure her out easily, she wanted to run, and run was what she did, She opened the door to the car, stepped out and ran to the sidewalk never turning back, she welcomed the rain that was slowly soaking her dress, she was about to take another step when she stopped, or rather, someone was hugging her frail form from behind and was stopping her.

"**I love you okay?! Why the hell can't you see that?!" **Sasuke shouted at her, his voice hoarse, His shirt and pants getting soaked from the rain and from hugging her tight. Sakura was stunned to say the least, and gee was that an understatement. Again she stood speechless; no words came out of her mouth.

"**I really do love you, I wanted you to be by my side, to care… for me, to love me" **

Sasuke told her in all honesty, he sounded so desperate and helpless as he whispered these words to her, clinging to her as if his life depended on her, in truth, Sasuke Uchiha is alone in the world, her parents died when he was eight and his brother now has a family and although his brother is there, he feels that there is an empty part inside his heart yearning for someone to be there for him.

Sakura's heart wrenched, she knew this, She knew that Sasuke was all alone, She knew he really loves her and She knew that he really needs her, so she did what she thought would be the most intelligent decision to make. She moved to face him, placed her warm hand beside his cheek, caressing it softly not minding the droplets of rain running down on it, Sasuke leaned on her warm hand relishing the feeling of acceptance, of care and of love. Sakura tip toed a little to be able to whisper in Sasuke's ears…

"C'mon, let's go back inside the car Sasuke-kun, you would get sick…"

It was a simple statement, but that meant everything to Sasuke, to Sasuke it meant that she loves him too, that she cares and that she won't let him go. They both got inside the car and started heading to the Hyuuga's again when…

"I changed your name to Uchiha Sakura on your profile before I left" Sasuke said impishly.

"Mhmm…sounds good." was Sakura's reply

* * *

**Friday**

"I don't want that!"

"Hn. This is perfect."

"No! I look like a slut!"

"Iie, You look sexy."

"Stop being a perv, pick another one!"

"Hn. Fine, how about this one?"

"Kawaii! Sasuke! I want to post this up!"

"Hey! I was kidding! Give that back!"

"No way!"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, here, you can have it…"

"Hn. good"

"…I already uploaded it anyway!"

"What?!"

Sakura ran away from Sasuke who was actually hot on her heels laughing her ass off, on the floor were a couple of pictures taken with their friends and some more others, but there is this one particular picture that was too cute to ignore which was what Sasuke was trying to get from her earlier, it was a picture of him when he was 1 year old wearing diapers and a cute bright red stuffed tomato hat. **Simply Adorable.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Me: **I think I'm drunk, or was it from all those cookies?

**Sakura: **Cookies.

**Sasuke: **Definitely, You are so dumb to eat them all alone.

**Me: **Hey! I offered the two of you some!

**Sasuke and Sakura: **.:stares:.

**Me: **Whatever?! So what if you don't eat! I didn't know!

**Sakura: **Yeah ok you didn't.

**Sasuke: **Moron

**Me: **Party Poopers! Hmph! Anyway, I again don't know what possessed me to write this piece of crap so yeah…whatever, some parts were actually rushed but yeah... Reviews please!!

**Sasuke: **Which reminds me, Where did you get all those pictures of me that you used?

**Me: **Uhh…Ita-chan and Rika-chan gave them to me!

**Sasuke: **ITACHI!! You dumb weasel!! I'll chidori your ass to Orochimaru!

**Itachi: **WTF?! Anyone but that gay Ass!

**Sakura: **Suke-chan, I made tomato soup!

**Sasuke: **Huh?! Where?! .:Runs to where Sakura is:.

**Me: **Ita-chan, Your brother is whipped.

**Itachi: **I know.

**Me: **Hey, ask them to review and I'll give you cookies!

**Itachi: **You do realize that We don't eat, right?

**Me: **Nonsense! Every body likes cookies! Look at Gaara-chan! .:points to gaara, suspiciously eating cookies:.

**Itachi: **Hn. Fine. Read and Review, She's desperate, make her feel loved, she's also hopeless.

**Me: **Ita-chan! Rika-chan Said she threw all your Shampoo out the window! .:shouts from a far distance:.

**Itachi: **What the Hell?! NOOOO!!


End file.
